buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dévotion
"Dévotion" est le cinquième épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le dix-septième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 13 octobre 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit et réalisé par David Greenwalt. Synopsis Buffy et Cordelia sont invitées par des universitaires à une soirée au sein d'une confrérie d'étudiants, sans se douter qu'elles doivent servir d'offrandes à une créature qu'ils idolâtrent. Cordelia convainc alors Buffy, jusque-là réticente, de s'y rendre avec elle, et sans mesurer le danger, elles se jettent toutes deux dans la gueule du loup. Résumé Une jeune fille s'enfuit d'un bâtiment par une fenêtre. Un garçon la rattrape et deux autres viennent l'aidé. Elle pleure et crie. Buffy et Willow parlent et Buffy lui avoue qu'elle a rêvé d'Angel la nuit dernière. Willow lui conseille de demander à Angel de venir prendre un café avec elle. Cordélia.quand à elle est fière de dire à Alex qu'elle sort avec un Delta Zêta Kappa. Buffy va voir Giles et il l'engueule pour son manque de sérieux. Il lui ordonne de recommencer à s'entraîner et pour cela elle doit venir après les cours, le soir. À la fin des cours, Buffy discute avec Alex et Willow. Cordélia se précipite sur Richard, le garçon qu'elle fréquente. Il l'invite à une fête le lendemain soir et son ami veut rencontrer Buffy. Cordélia va donc la chercher et lui présente Tom. Il a l'ai très gentil. Tom demande a Buffy de l'accompagner a la soirée du lendemain mais elle lui répond qu'elle est déjà prise. Buffy patrouille et elle trouve un bracelet, Angel arrive et il lui dit qu'il y a du sang sur le bracelet, que cette odeur l'a attiré. Buffy, suivant le conseille de Willow, invite Angel à boire un de ces soirs, un café. Il lui répond que leur relation est totalement impossible et elle s'en va en courant. On ne peut pas dire qu'Angel soit très délicat avec les femmes. Au lycée, Cordélia supplie Buffy de venir avec elle. Elle n'a pas le choix et accepte. Buffy annonce a Alex et a Willow qu'elle va aller a la fête pour faire plaisir a Cordélia et aussi a cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Angel, le veille. Sur le bracelet que Buffy montre au Scooby-gang, on voit les initiales ENT. Alex conseille à Buffy d'aller patrouiller, Giles est d'accord avec lui, mais Buffy à d'autres projets. Elle ment pour ne pas que Giles l'en empêche. Les filles arrivent a la fête et elles sont accueillis par Richard. Il leur propose de l'alcool mais Buffy n'en veut pas. Cordélia va visiter les lieux en compagnie de Richard. Buffy s'ennuie, dans un coin de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Alex arrive et entre par une fenêtre. Un gars ivre vient draguer Buffy, mais Tom arrive et pars avec Buffy. Buffy sors de la maison et vois du verre. Buffy est intriguée mais elle accepte quand même de boire de l'alcool. Giles et Willow font des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ils découvrent que le bracelet appartient à une fille nommée Callie, qui étudie a la fac Kent. Alex, qui est à la fête, est maintenant déguisée. Buffy ne se sent pas bien après avoir bu de l'alcool et monte a l'étage. Elle s'écroule sur le lit. Tom et Richard arrivent. Tom dit a Richard de ne pas les toucher, car Buffy et l'autre fille vont servir a leur maître tout puissant. L'autre fille est en fait Cordélia. Giles veut appeler Buffy mais Willow lui déconseille. Elle découvre, sur Internet, que des filles on déjà disparus, il y a de cela un an. Giles veut a nouveau appeler Buffy mais Willow lui dit d'appeler Angel. À la cave, Cordélia et Buffy sont attaché au mur, pour un sacrifice. Willow, n'en pouvant plus de cacher la vérité, dit a Giles et Angel ou est Buffy. Elle engueule ensuite ces messieurs, pour la manière dont ils traitent Buffy. Dans la cave, la confrérie Delta Zêta Kappa récite une incantation. Un immense serpent vert sort d'un trou. Willow, Angel et Giles arrivent à la fête. Ils voit Alex et comprennent que Buffy est en danger. Angel prend sa tête des mauvais jours et part à sa recherche. Buffy parle au démon et Tom la frappe, car elle ose parler à leur maître sur ce ton. Buffy réussit à se libérer de ses chaînes et tue le serpent avant qu'il na s'attaque à Cordélia et à Callie. Les autres arrivent et partent tous, sauf Giles et Buffy. Il s'excuse, car il a compris ses erreurs. Ils sont tous au Bronze. Alex annonce a ses amies que les Delta Zêta Kappa vont être condamné a vie. Willow raconte a Buffy tout se qui s'est passé. Angel arrive et il propose à Buffy de boire un café avec lui. Elle est aux anges. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angel * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Greg Vaughan — Richard Anderson * Todd Babcock — Tom Warner * Jordana Spiro — Callie Anderson Crédités en fin d'épisode * Robin Atkin Downes — Machida * Danny Strong — Jonathan Levinson * Christopher Dahlberg — Tackle * Jason Posey — Confrère * Coby Bell — Jeune homme Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Scott Duthie — Frat Brother #2 * Kavan Smith — Homme Apparitions Personnages *Angel *Machida *Tom Warner *Rupert Giles *Buffy Summers *Kelly Percell (mentionnée) *Cordelia Chase *Callie Anderson *Brittany Oswald (mentionnée) *Alexander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Richard Anderson *Jonathan Levinson Organisations et Titres *Anderson Aeronautics *Anderson Cosmetics *Delta Zêta Kappa *Anderson Farms *Scooby-Gang *Cordettes *La Tueuse *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Démon *Vampire Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Sunnydale **Le Bronze **Université de Crestwood **Lycée de Grant (mentionné) **École préparatoire Kent (mentionné) **Lycée St Michael's (mentionné) **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *2GPU947 *QUEEN C *Sunnydale Press *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels *Invocation de Machida Morts *Beaucoup de jeunes filles anonymes, dévorées par Machida (seulement mentionnées). *Machida, coupé en deux par Buffy Summers dans le repaire de Delta Zêta Kappa. Le Saviez-vous ? *Dans le scénario original, Machida devait dévorer Richard Anderson avant de s'engouffrer dans son puits. En outre, Machida aurait dû être un ennemi récurrent, mais cela a été rendu impossible en raison de problèmes d'infographie. La version finale du scénario a donc été modifiée pour que Machida meurt la queue tranchée. *David Greenwalt ne trouvait pas de nom pour ce démon et il a eu soudainement en tête le nom Machida, inspiré par la marque "Makita" des perceuses électriques utilisées pour l'équipe technique sur le plateau. Il découvrit plus tard qu'une ville du Japon s'appelle Machida. *C'est un des rares épisodes ou Joss Whedon n'est ni scénariste, ni réalisateur. Il ne s'est pas vraiment penché sur le cas de cet épisode, qu'il a confié à Greenwalt. *Machida est une métaphore phallique flagrante et représente la virilité des membres de la confrérie, notamment quand il se dresse devant trois jeunes filles. Il est clairement le symbolisme même de ce que représente la masculinité. *Greg Vaughan, l'acteur qui joue Richard Anderson dans cet épisode, était aussi dans la série "Alerte a Malibu" avec Charisma Carpenter. Il a également joué dans la série "Charmed" le rôle de Dan Gordon, tout comme Charisma plus tard dans le rôle de Kyra, une voyante. *La tentative de sacrifice dans cet épisode a lieu le 10 octobre (le 10ème jour du 10ème mois, comme l'a déclaré Tom Warner). Depuis 1897 au moins, les sacrifices ont été fait à Machida dans une caverne sous Sunnydale, en échange de la richesse et du pouvoir. *Cet épisode se moque des confréries étudiantes, qui dans beaucoup d'universités américaines, sont à l'origine de bizutages et ont même causées des morts. Le réunions secrètes de ces confréires prennent même souvent un caractère rituel avec chants psalmodiés et éclairage à la bougie. *La mythologie de cet épisode a des influences indiennes. Les créatures mi-humaines mi-serpents dans la mythologie Indienne sont apellées des Nagas. Comme Machida, les Nagas étaient censés vivre dans la clandestinité, et certains (en particulier dans le sud de l'Inde), idolâtrent encore les Nagas, porteurs de la fertilité. Justement, le film Hindoue que Buffy, Alex et Willow regardent au début de l'épisode est-il un clin d'oeil à la culture Hindoue. Chronologie *C'est le deuxième épisode où Cordelia confirme qu'elle préfère sortir avec des garçons plus âgés. Elle le dit pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 2". *C'est la deuxième fois que Buffy et Cordelia, les deux rivales, sont prises au piège ensemble depuis l'épisode "Portée disparue", et ça n'est pas dernière fois. *Giles fait une petite remontrance a Buffy sur son existence et ce que doit être son avenir, jusqu'à ce que Buffy conteste sa vision des choses et cherche à détourner ses obligations. Pourtant, elle finira par tenir le même discours que Giles, aux potentiels, dans la septième saison et dans l'épisode final. *Angel s'engage enfin a prendre un café avec Buffy, ce qui marque le début de leurs relation en tant que couple et est leur premier rendez-vous officiel. *La situation de cet épisode, avec ces jeunes étudiants qui font appel aux puissances occultes pour leur confort personnel, n'est pas sans rappeler un scénario similaire dans l'épisode "La Prédiction", où une autre secte d'étudiants invoque un démon pour assurer leur richesse. *Quand Willow apprend que Buffy va a la soirée avec Cordelia, elle demande à Alex si on voit qu'elle est jalouse. Cela peut-il laisser penser qu'à cette époque déjà, Willow avait des sentiments pour les femmes et que sa relation avec Buffy aurait pu être beaucoup plus qu'amicale ? Il semble que Willow n'est pas très envie que Cordelia (comme Faith plus tard) devienne amie avec Buffy. *Machido est le premier démon reptilien de la série, et sera suivit par d'autres créatures de ce style, Whedon ayant visiblement une affection particulière par ce genre de monstre. *On peut lire sur la plaque de la voiture de Cordelia "QUEEN C". Cette dernière était déjà apparue dans l'épisode "Le Puzzle" et réapparaîtra dans d'autres épisodes à suivre. *Lorsque Willow, Alex, Giles et Angel rentre dans la maison pour sauver Buffy, Angel arrive à rentrer sans y être invité. Cela s'explique par le fait que les étudiants de la fraternité ne sont que résidents que temporairement. *En arrière-plan, le personnage de Willow continue son évolution quand elle ose enfin s'imposer et sermonner Giles et Angel sur la façon dont ils traitent Buffy. Et mine de rien, elle parvient même à leur faire entendre raison. *Cet épisode marque aussi la seconde apparition de Jonathan Levinson, ici exploité par Cordelia. Scènes coupées Il n'existe aucune scènes coupées pour cet épisode. Musiques *Act of Faith – « Bring me on » *Clement & Murray – « Devil's Lair » *Clement & Murray – « Graffiti Sound » *Clement & Murray – « If I Can't Have You » *Clement & Murray – « Secrets » *Clement & Murray – « Wolves » *Louie Says – « She » *Nancy Sinatra – « These Boots Are Made for Walkin' » Citations Willow : (à Angel) Et toi ? Toi, tu es éternel et tu n'es pas fichu de trouver cinq minutes pour prendre un café ? Buffy : Dans le temps qui me reste à moi, mais vraiment à moi, c'est à dire de 7h00 à 7h15, est-ce que j'aurais le droit de faire ce que je veux ? Giles : Je t'en prie, je sais ce que c’est d'avoir 16 ans. Buffy : Non je regrette vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'avoir 16 ans, ni d'être une fille, ni d'être la Tueuse. Références culturelles *Dans la V.O Buffy dit a un moment en parlant de Sunnydale « There's a kind of hush all over Sunnydale », c'est un clin d'œil a la chanson « There's A Kind Of Hush » de Herman's Hermits en 1967 et de « The Carpenters » en 1976. *Dans la V.O Alex dit « Ok boots, starta walkin'.", c'est un clin d'œil a la chanson « This boots are made for walking » de Nancy Sinatra en 1966. *Cordélia dit cette phrase à la confrérie « Vous pourriez appartenir à une fraternité d'hommes riches et puissants. Dans le monde Bizarro. », une référence au comic de Superman et de son ennemi Bizarro. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E05-1.jpg S02E05-2.jpg S02E05-3.jpg S02E05-4.jpg S02E05-5.jpg En coulisses S02E05 (BTS) 1.jpg S02E05 (BTS) 2.jpg S02E05 (BTS) 3.jpg S02E05 (BTS) 4.jpg S02E05 (BTS) 5.jpg Publicité Il n'existe aucune publicité pour cet épisode Vidéos thumb|left|335px en:Reptile Boy nl:Reptile Boy de:Der Geheimbund es:El demonio serpiente Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2